12 Days of Christmas FY Style
by CrossworldNoMiko
Summary: All I wanted to do was sing the 12 days of Christmas my way! See what happens when celestial warriors and company butt in...


****

Konbanwa, minna! CrossWorldNoMiko here, with a special treat for all of you! 

The following is a Fushigi Yuugi sonfic, containing components of shameless self-insertion ^^;; (I couldn't help myself). On with the formalities...I do not own Fushigi Yuugi, nor any of its characters. However, this fic is the sole property of me, myself, yours truly! Be warned, there is some rough language towards the end. Anywho, without further ado: 

****

The 12 Days of Christmas: FY Style 

On the first day of Chrismas Suzaku gave to me... 

His fanged, red-haired bishie, Tasuki! 

On the second day of Christmas Suzaku gave to me... 

2 Boshi twins and a fanged, red-haired bishie, Tasuki! 

On the third day of Christmas Suzaku gave to me... 

3 wishes, 2 Boshi twins, and a fanged, red-haired bishie, Tasuki! 

On the fourth day of Christmas Suzaku gave to me... 

4 Nyan nyans, 3 wishes, two Boshi twins, and a fanged, red-haired bishie, Tasuki! 

Mwah hah hah! Heres where the fun begins... 

On the fifth day of Christmas Suzaku gave to me... 

*Miaka: FIVE ONION RINGS!!! 

*Me: ::blink:: ::blink:: 

4 Nyan nyans, 3 wishes, two Boshi twins, and a fanged, red-haired bishie, Tasuki! 

On the sixth day of Christmas Suzaku gave to me... 

*Tasuki: 6 mugs of sake... ::takes a sip:: 

*Me: Hey! 

*Miaka: FIVE ONION RINGS!!! 

4 Nyan nyans, 3 wishes, two Boshi twins, and a fanged, red-haired bishie, Tasuki! 

On the seventh day of Christmas, Suzaku gave to me... 

*Chichiri: 7 silken kasas... 

*Me: Wait... 

*Tasuki: 6 mugs of sake ::swigs:: 

*Me: Listen! 

*Miaka: FIVE ONION RINGS!!! 

*Me: ::sweatdrop:: 

4 Nyan nyans, 3 wishes, two Boshi twins, and a fanged, red-haired bishie, Tasuki! 

On the eight day of Christmas Suzaku gave to me... 

*Nakago: 8 leather whips. 

*Me: ::perks a brow:: Okay... 

*Chichiri: ::smiles:: 7 silken kasas... 

*Tasuki: 6 mugs of sake... ::chugs:: 

*Miaka: FI...! 

*Me: ::covers her mouth:: Yah, yah...five onion rings...move on already. 

4 Nyan nyans, 3 wishes, two Boshi twins, and a fanged, red-haired bishie, Tasuki! 

On the ninth day of Christmas Suzaku gave to me... 

*Tama: 9 money machines...he he... 

*Me: ::glare:: 

*Tama: What!? 

*Nakago: 8 leather whips... 

*Chichiri: 7 silken kasas... 

*Tasuki: 6 mugs of sake... ::hiccup:: 

*Me: Here it comes... 

*Miaka: FIVE ONION RINGS!!! 

4 Nyan nyans, 3 wishes, two Boshi twins, and a fanged, red-haired bishie, Tasuki! 

On the tenth day of Christmas Suzaku gave to me... 

*Taitsu-kun: 10 Taitsu-kun clones... 

*Tama: AAAACK!!! NO!!! ::rocks back and forth, cringing in fear:: please, oh, please, no... it can never happen...never... 

*Me: Oh, for cryin out loud...9 money machines... 

*Nakago: 8 leather whips... 

*Chichiri: 7 silken kasas... 

*Tasuki: ::staggers:: 6...uh...mugs of sssake... 

*Miaka: FIVE ONION RINGS!!! 

4 Nyan nyans, 3 wishes, two Boshi twins, and a fanged, red-haired bishie, Tasuki! 

On the eleventh day of Christmas Suzaku gave to me... 

*Kesuke: 11 porno mags... 

*Tetsuya: You perv! Have you no shame!? 

*Kesuke: So you don't want any? Beautiful women...supple, hard... 

*Tetsuya: No! Yui is the only one for me! How can you suggest such a thing? 

*Yui: Thats my man! ::mushy kiss:: (=P) 

*Tetsuya: You know it, babe. ::whispers to Kesuke:: Hook me up later, man... you know how it is. 

*Me: AHEM! 

*Kesuke and Testsuya: Gomen... 

*Taitsu-kun: 10 Taitsu-kun clones... 

*Tama: ::cringes:: Ugh...9 m-money machines... 

*Nakago: 8 leather whips... 

*Chichiri: 7 silken kasas... 

*Tasuki: 6 mu::hiccup:: 6 mu...::hiccup:: er...6 cups of sake... 

*Me: ::covers ears:: 

*Miaka: FIVE ONION RINGS!!! 

4 Nyan nyans, 3 wishes, two Boshi twins, and a fanged, red-haired bishie, Tasuki! 

On the twelfth day of Christmas Suzaku gave to me... (this is a long one) 

*Me: 12... 

*Ashitare: Tvreats fvor mwre! ::grins...wagging his tail:: 

*Me: Stupid mutt... 

*Tetsuya: 11 porno mags! 

*Yui: What!? ::smacks him and walks away:: 

*Tetsuya: Honey, I was just kidding! Sweatheart, please...::runs after her:: 

*Me: Ten more to go... 

*Taitsu-kun: 10... 

*Tama: NO! DON'T SAY IT! 

*Taitsu-kun: 10... 

*Tama: PLEASE, DON'T LET HER SAY IT! 

*Taitsu-kun: 10... 

*Tama: ::covers his ears:: I can't hear you! I can't hear you! 

*Taitsu-kun: Okay, I won't say it. 

*Tama: ::sigh of relief:: Oh, good...::uncovers his ears:: 

*Taitsu-kun: 10 clones of me!!! 

*Tama: Gah!!! I'll never sleep again!!! ::hides behind Nakago:: Save me, please!!! 

*Nakago: ::perks a brow:: Pussy...Can someone say his line, already? 

*Tomo: I'll do it! 

*Nakago: Fine, then. ::tries to shake Tama off his leg:: 

*Tomo: I'll do anything for you, Nakipoo... 

*Nakago: Tomo...j...wait a minute, what did you call me? 

*Tomo: Nothing, Nakago-sama. You know I worship the ground you walk on. 

*Nakago: Just say the line! 

*Tomo: Okie...9 money machi-ines! 

*Nakago: About time...8 leather whips... 

*Tomo: ::hentai grin:: 

*Nakago: ::clenches fists:: Don't make me use them on you... 

*Tomo: Oooh! I like it rough! 

*Chiriko: Oh, please, don't make me sick! Who the hell is next? 

*Chichiri: I am...but young Chiriko, why do you use such harsh language? Be patient, no da. 

*Chiriko: Shove it, ok? I'm not in the mood for that young Chiriko shit today. @#%&en A! Everyone treats me like a child. 

*Chichiri: Wow...I never knew you felt that way, no da. 

*Chiriko: Forget it! Just say your $%#*@! line, okay!? I need a drink... 

*Everyone: ::blinks:: 

*Chichiri: um...7 silken kasas, no da... 

*Tasuki: 6 ::hiccup:: mugs of ::hiccup:: sake... ::passes out:: 

*Miaka: ::smiling all genki like:: F... 

*Me: Wait! ::sigh:: Come on, we might as well do this together... 

*ALL: FIVE ONION RINGS!!! 4 Nyan nyans, 3 wishes, two Boshi twins, and a fanged, red-haired bishie, Tasuki!!!

Thank you! Thank you! I know you're all impressed, ne? Please Review! Review! Review! And if you'd like, check out one of my other stories, The Eye of the Four Gods! Thanks for reading!

Ja Ne! Get into Fushigi Yuugi!

^_~ CrossworldNoMiko


End file.
